


The Stained Glass Trilogy: Present

by ilostmyshoe



Series: Reflections Through Stained Glass [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Fluff, Looking Glass, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas have made a habit of visiting different religious services and places of worship together. This church just might be their favorite. (Includes pictures of the church and stained glass.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stained Glass Trilogy: Present

The service was over, and most of the congregation had moved into Fellowship Hall for coffee and doughnuts. Sam and Castiel stood side by side in front of the beautiful stained glass windows with Sam’s arm around Castiel’s shoulders.

“I am glad that you suggested these excursions to humanity’s places of worship, Sam. I have greatly enjoyed them. The buildings and ceremonies come in such a wide variety, yet in each one that we have visited the atmosphere of faith and community comforts me. I think, perhaps, that they remind me of home, though there are few surface similarities. Is that strange?”

Sam smiled. “No, Cas. I think it makes perfect sense. I’ve enjoyed these trips too.”

“Still,” Cas cocked his head. “This one is special, isn’t it? The service and the people were enjoyable, but this room. It makes me feel . . . I can’t find the English words to describe it. At peace, perhaps. Or sheltered. Safe. I have never been in a room quite like it.”

“I know what you mean.” Sam smiled.

“It reminds me of some caves that I once visited, in a time when most human art took place in natural spaces.”

“Yeah? They didn’t happen to be in the south of France by any chance, did they?”

“There was no entity of ‘France’ at the time, but I suppose that would be the modern designation for the area, yes.”

“Huh. When I found this place online they said that those caves were one of the architect’s main inspirations for this place. Guess they got it right on the nose.”

“I suppose they did. I find it counterintuitive that sunlight, stained glass, and concrete can inspire an emotional response reminiscent of torchlight, pigment, and natural caverns, yet somehow they do. Perhaps it is because both works celebrate the fruits of man’s ingenuity and his intricate interactions with the natural world. Or perhaps it is their similar use of dynamic sources of light.”

“Perhaps.” Sam looked at Cas fondly and lightly kissed him on the cheek. “I love the room, too, but I think my favorite thing about this church is being able to be with you like this in a place of worship and know that the people around us will only be supportive. I saw people smile at us when we walked in holding hands, and it felt strange but so right.”

Cas reached for Sam’s free hand and held it in both of his. “I liked that as well, Sam. This is truly a good place.”

Sam moved behind Cas, wrapped both arms around the shorter man, and rested his chin on Cas’s shoulder. “Don’t tell Dean I said this, because he’d probably die laughing, but we could get married here, you know. I mean, there were fliers in the lobby that were all about gay rights, and Illinois just legalized gay marriage. So it would be super easy for us to do it. You know, if we ever wanted to.”

After some thought Cas responded, “I don’t think that would be very practical, Sam. I have no legal identity or paperwork, and as far as the world knows you are a deceased serial killer. While I have the utmost faith in your ability to forge official documents, I feel that doing so in the context of matrimony would run contrary to spirit of the ceremony.”

Sam stepped back and awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets. “Right. I mean, of course. I know that. I was just . . .” He shrugged. “You know what? Don’t worry about it. Let’s forget I ever said anything in the first place, okay?”

Cas turned, reached out his hand, and laid it on Sam’s arm. “Sam.” He waited until Sam met his eyes. “I will forget it if you wish, but it was a lovely sentiment, and I am touched that you felt comfortable sharing it with me.”

Sam rolled his eyes and looked away, but his shoulders relaxed and his mouth turned up in a wry smile. “Okay, Cas. Whatever you say. Do you wanna go get some coffee before it’s all gone?”

“You can if you wish. I think I’d like to just stay here a little longer.” He turned back to the windows and smiled when he felt Sam’s fingers tangle with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures are from Genevieve Burruss. She is a wonderful photographer in Chicago. You can see more of her work and contact her on her website at www.thewayweclick.com. (Please don't mention this story as I would like to keep my real life and fandom life seperate. Thank you.)


End file.
